Always With You
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Castle is not who he said he was. He has been basically on holiday from his crazy family for years. Making a deal with his father to stay with Kate and their three kids. But now his father turns up again saying that it is time for him to leave his family like the Ancient Laws demand. Will Kate forgive him a few years later learning that her children are demigods?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope Everyone has a better 2020**

* * *

**Introduction**

Castle is not who he said he was. He has been basically on holiday from his crazy family for years. Making a deal with his father to stay with Kate and their three kids. But now his father turns up again saying that it is time for him to leave his family like the Ancient Laws demand. Will Kate forgive him a few years later learning that her children are demigods?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Castle smiled looking at his family he had made. His beautiful wife Kate. His four kids Lily who was 4, and twins Reece and Jake who were 2. He knew Kate was pregnant with their fourth.

He loved his family but knew he wouldn't be able to stay much longer here with them. He was not who everyone thought he was. Oh how sometimes he wished he was!

Who he really was had lots of responsibilities and rules. It was suffocating at times! And the expectations he was meant to live up too!

That was why he made a deal with his father to spend time among mortals. After what happened with one of his lovers he needed time. But he would still disappear and do his work while being Richard Castle.

He was actually Hermes, Greek God of Roads, Messengers, Travel, Thieves, Merchants, Diplomacy, Cunning, Wit, Invention and a whole lot of other domains.

Yes he was a Greek God or Roman God depending on the situation. He had some of the most responsibilities out of all his family but well Apollo.

He never told the woman her took him in. With him making her believe she was his birth mother. It took a lot of effort to trick her as she was nearly a clear sighted mortal. She could see some things but he knew she dismissed them.

And Alexis was actually a demigod. He was able to mask her scent so monsters didn't find her. So she didn't know her heritage. And of course she didn't know her mother Meredith was a daughter of Venus and legacy of Apollo. So Alexis was well connected if she did find out.

He was so happy when his father Zeus allowed him a deal to stay with her. He still continued to do his other duties. But he still was Richard Castle half the time.

But this caused conflict with his other children. They didn't understand that he had been told by Lady Ananke herself that he needed to be Richard Castle. That he would find happiness. So his father couldn't really argue with that.

But he still went to meetings. But besides from that he was allowed a bit of free reign. But Zeus told him he didn't have much time left to stay.

He hated having to lie to Kate, as well as Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie. He didn't have to worry about Jenny as she was his daughter. Talk about awkward. Jenny knew who he really was. And accepted his need for secrecy. But she told him one day he would need to reveal himself. At last to her, his grandchildren Sarah and Nicholas.

* * *

Kate and her father had taken the kids out for the day. Castle was doing some of his godly walk on a hidden program on him computer. When a knock came from the door.

Castle sighs and gets up and walks to the door. He opens it to find his father dressed in a mortal business suit looking at him gravely.

"Father", Castle says bowing and resisting the urge to switch to his true form

"Can I come in?" Zeus asks

"When do you have to ask?" Castle mutters opening the door for him to walk in

Zeus walks in and looks around. He had to admit his son had done well for himself.

"What do I owe this visit?" Castle asks quietly

He already knew but he had to hear it.

"I am sorry son. But you know what I will say", Zeus tells him

"I need to hear it Father", Castle replies

"The Great Prophecy is at hand. My brothers son has been found. And Apollo believes he is the child of the Great Prophecy", Zeus says gravely

"So I take it my little vacation is over?" Castle asks with sadness

"Yes son. I want you to report to Olympus my tomorrow morning", Zeus orders

"Just leave _them _just like that? No explanations?" Castle asks knowing he had too but he would hate it.

"You know that it isn't the time. Your kids are too young for Camp. And your eldest is too old", Zeus tells him

Suddenly a flash and Lady Ananke appears.

"Lord Hermes, there will be a time when your wife and children will be at your side. Take heart Weary Traveller you WILL be reunited again", Lady Ananke tells him with sympathy

"Thank you My Lady. I will hold you too it", Castle says to her

Lady Ananke smiles and disappears.

"Son no later then tomorrow morning", Zeus reminds him

"Yes father", Castle says with a sad sigh

Zeus disappears in a flash of light. Castle sighs he was just going to enjoy this one last night...

* * *

Castle watched his children laugh as they get ready for bed. His beautiful, amazing wife was smiling radiantly. Castle knew she had no clue he would soon be gone.

Castle scoops Lily up and tucks her in.

"Love you Daddy", Lily tells him

"I love you too sweetheart always remember that. My amazing daughter", Castle tells her kissing her forehead, "I will always be with you"

Lily looks at his confused.

"Daddy?" Lily asks

"Goodnight and sweet dreams pumpkin", Castle replies softly

Castle gives her his best smile trying to mask the sadness in it. He then walks to his bedroom. He wanted to have Kate in his arms one last time. Even though Lady Ananke promised they would be together again. He knew it would be unlikely that Kate would _ever _forgive him.

"You alright?" Kate asks him seeming to sense something

"Always will be as long as I have you", Castle tells her softly

Kate snuggles into his arms content.

"What should we name the next one?" Kate asks suggesting to another baby

"I think whatever _you _choose would be fine", Castle replies hoping she wouldn't pick up on his emphasis on 'you'.

"I love you Rick", Kate says sleepily

"I love you too Kate. Always. I hope you _always _remember that", Castle replies

Kate just sighs but doesn't answer. She had fallen asleep. Castle looks at his wife hoping to commit every part of her to memory. Not that _he _could forget.

Castle slowly gets out of bed careful not to wake his beautiful Kate. He had put aside a few things he would need. He didn't need to take much.

He went to the twins room and smiled at them sharing a bed again. Oh how he did have a few sets of twins. But Reece and Jake were special.

"Listen my little mischief makers. No matter what know I love you both. I will _always _be with you. And I will _always _be listening and watching over you", Castle whispers to them kissing their foreheads

Castle then went to Lily's room and said the same.

Then he went to the last person who was in the loft at the moment. His beautiful wife.

"Kate I love you. I will always. We WILL be together again. I am always with you", Castle whispers to her and kisses her forehead

A tear falls down his face. He was setting aside his whole _life _for the sake of Olympus and the World.

Castle pulls back and drags himself away from her. He looked around the loft one last time before living a letter on the counter.

"I'm so sorry", Castle whispers to empty air

Before he digs for his godly energy and disappears in a flash of light. Off to his duties as Lord Hermes, Greek God of Roads, Messengers, Travel, Commerce, Thieves, Merchants, Diplomacy, Cunning, Wit, Invention, Loads, Athletes, Gymnasiums, Astronomy, Astrology, Sleep, Measurements, Orators, Fertility, Boundaries and Mail Delivers.

Leaving the life of Richard Castle the Novelist, Richard Castle the PI, son of Martha Rodgers, husband of Detective Kate Beckett, father of Alexis, Lily, Reece and Jack Castle behind...

* * *

_The Morning..._

* * *

Kate moans as she wakes. She hears her kids calling her then jumping on her.

"Mummy! Wake up! Daddy is gone!" Lily cries

Kate's eyes flash open and she looks at her daughter and sons.

"What?" Kate asks

"Daddy is not here", Lily repeats

"We want Daddy", Jake and Reece say together

Kate looks next to her to find the bed neatly made. Like someone hadn't slept in it.

"He must have gone out. I will call him", Kate assures her children, "Go get ready for the day"

The three kids left Kate snatches her phone and calls Rick's. But she hears it ringing. She follows it to the kitchen counter where a letter with her name and the kids was sitting.

Kate trying not to panic shakily reaches for the letter. But before she could open it Martha comes out.

"Good morning Kate. How are you?" Martha asks

"Not so good. Rick wasn't beside me when I woke up. Actually the kids woke me up saying Rick wasn't here", Kate replies

"Do you know if Richard had an appointment?" Martha asks

"Not to my knowledge. But a letter is here with my name on it", Kate says shakily

"I will see to the kids while you read it. It will be ok. I am sure it is nothing serious", Martha tells her squeezing her arm

Martha leaves and Kate takes a deep breath and opens the letter.

_Dear my beloved, amazing wife Kate, my beautiful daughter Lily, and my mischievous boys Reece and Jake,_

_By the time you read this letter I'll be long gone. I'm so, so very sorry for what I'll be putting you through for now on._

_But I have had to leave. But I can't explain why. I just must for the sake of __all __my family. _

_I can assure you I haven't been forced into doing this and I haven't been kidnapped. And that I'm in my sound mind._

_Kate I must ask you not to search for me. You won't be able to find me. And you are going to have to trust me on that. Please trust me Katie, my brilliant detective of a wife._

_But this is something I must do. But know we WILL meet again one day. But it will be awhile and I know you won't forgive me._

_I have left __everything __to you and the kids. My money, my loft and properties, my royalties from my books. All I ask even if I don't have the right too is for you to look after my Mum and Alexis for me. _

_Tell Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Lanie I wish them them the best and hope they will have happy lives and that they will remain safe and have many children._

_Tell Mother I'm sorry for what this will do to her. And that I'm really glad she was a mother to me._

_Tell Alexis that I will always love her. And that I know she won't understand but hopefully someday that she will. Tell her I will always be with her. And never doubt I'll miss her._

_Tell Lily, Reece, Jake and our little one that I will ALWAYS love them. And that my leaving has nothing to do with them. That I will always be thinking of them and I'll always be with them even if them can't see me. And that one day we WILL meet again._

_And to you my wonderful wife. I love you more then life itself. Know my leaving has nothing to do with you. But matters are out of my hands. I will always love you Katie. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you all those years ago. _

_You and our children with Alexis are my reason to keep going. I am sorry for the pain this will cause you and the hardship. I know when we will meet again, And never doubt we won't, that you'll never forgive me. _

_I will ALWAYS be with you Katie even in your darkest times. I'll be that voice in your head giving you advice. I hope you heed it when it is needed._

_I must go. My time is up._

_I love you ALL __always._

_I will Always be with you all._

_Love Richard Castle/Father/Son_

Kate couldn't believe this Rick had left? He can't have he would never leave them. She WOULD find him no matter what it took...

* * *

_On Olympus _

* * *

On Olympus Castle shreds a tear before leaving his mortal disguise aside and taking up his mantle once again on Council. As Hermes, Greek God, Member of the Olympian Council...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

_5 Years Later…_

* * *

Hermes couldn't believe it had been 5 years since he left his beautiful and amazing wife. He had occasionally looked in on her and his kids. He also sent advice into their minds. To them he was just the voice in the back of their minds. That was all he could do.

He watched Kate as often as he could. He knew he left her in pain and it killed him to know HE was the reason behind it.

Kate didn't know it but he was with her when she gave birth to their daughter Johanna. He had blessed his baby girl when she was in the nursery at the hospital. He was able to hold her for just a few precious minutes while manipulating the mist so the nurses wouldn't get suspicious.

Then he left hoping his children and Kate would be alright.

But for him and his family things had gotten bad. First was the Second Titan War where he had to fight Typhon with his family. Now that fight was a bad one. He was motivated to stop Typhon to stop him getting to his family in New York. He had just prayed the demigods would defeat Kronos so his wife and children would be ok.

After the fight he checked on them to find them ok. But Kate had been run off her feet with stuff the Mist had created to cover up the Titan War.

Then the Giant War happened not even a year later. It just seemed the Fates wanted to keep him from his wife and kids. Even through he was never _truly_ far from them. As he continued giving them advice in their thoughts.

Zeus was in the process of rewriting the ancient laws so they could have contact with their demigod children. But it was going to take time. Lady Ananke had told the Council that the Laws NEED to change to prevent other wars. So now he had to wait.

But he had noticed that a Satyr had found his family and was watching over them. So Hermes knew they would soon find out. So he was keeper a close eye on the situation. He wanted to be there for them when they found out even if it was just for an hour.

Now he was going to his brother to get weapons made for his kids. Knowing they would be introduced to this would soon. He was getting Lily, Reece and Jake swords and a dagger for Johanna as he hoped Johanna wouldn't be in a lot of danger yet. As she was only 5.

He couldn't wait to be in their lives again. But he knew they wouldn't really accept him being back and a god.

But he hoped that they would be somewhat forgiving…

* * *

Kate sighed it had been 5 years since Castle had left. She had tried to find him. But like Castle said in his letter she hadn't been able to find him. It was like he disappeared out of thin air. She had to deal with people asking her where he was. All she could reply was that he was 'Missing'. And Castle was still on the missing persons list even after 5 years and a note off him saying he was leaving. Kate had to pull a lot of strings to put him on the missing list. But she _needed_ to know when he was spotted. She had been so sure he would easily been spotted because of how famous he was but nothing. Not. A. Single. Sighting.

Espo, Ryan and Lanie had told her to face the facts that Castle had left her and wasn't coming back. And that he left willingly. But surprisingly Jenny told her there is always hope. Jenny had always treated Castle differently. Kate had asked Jenny why but all Jenny would say it was complicated.

Kate had help from them all with her four kids. Plus Martha and Alexis were big help. Even they didn't know where Castle could be. Alexis had checked ALL their properties but _none_ had been touched. And Castle's money also hadn't been touched.

But Kate got a letter exactly one year from Castle's disappearance from a lawyer giving ALL of Richard Castle's money to her. And only a bit to Martha and Alexis. Kate questioned the lawyer but the lawyer could only tell her it was due to a agreement with his client that if he was missing for a year ALL his assets would be turned over to his wife.

Besides from Castle's disappearance Kate had been busy she had her four child a daughter Johanna. To her Johanna had Castle's looks. At 5 she was already mischievous like her brothers. But during her labour with Johanna, Kate was SURE she heard Castel's voice urging her on. But he was not there so she just assumed she imagined it to get through the labour.

Kate had been in sticky situations these last few years but when she was a voice talked to her through her mind telling her what to do. She might be going crazy but she was _sure_ it was Castle's voice. But that was impossible.

The voice would always tell her to duck or move or something else. She didn't tell anyone because she knew they would think she was crazy but her gut was telling her it was something else. It was the same feeling she got when a super storm was going across the country. That storm had made her feel dread and fearful but she didn't know why. As it had nothing to do with her.

But then a rash of vandalism and murders in New York just days later was weird. But her gut told her it was something more.

Kate had turned done being Captain as she had kids she wanted to be there for. Lily was 9 now. Jake and Reece were 7 and Johanna was 5. And they needed their mother. As she was the only parent they had left.

But Kate knew Lily was angry at Castle. And Kate knew she had a right to be. As Lily had been VERY close with her Dad before he left. Lily had told her that she remembers her Dad's last words too her. And Reece and Jake had said the same thing. _'I will __always__ be with you. And I will __always__ be listening and watching over you'_. All three kids had told her those words. But they said it was like a dream hearing those words from their Dad.

Kate had to admit she had heard those words too. But she didn't know how to explain them. And why they ALL heard those words.

She was glad that she had the next few days off to collect herself and just spend time with her children, whom were all she had left of Castle.

When she was on her way home the voice whispered in her mind again.

'_Katie I am so very sorry but everything is about to change'_

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass and the anniversary of Castle's disappearance was approaching. And that day Kate always took off to spend with her kids. They liked to spend the day together and remember their Dad even though they were angry at him.

Lily had made a new friend at school named Basil. He was disabled but fun to hang around. But he seemed different too her. He asked questions about her family Lily had just said it was just her mother and siblings for 5 years now. As her Dad had walked on them 4 years ago. She remembered Basil just giving her a weird look. She asked him what that was for but he just said nothing.

Actually thinking about it he looked at ALL her siblings a weird way including her big sister Alexis. It was weird. He also asked her mother, Alexis and her Gran questions. But they could just be curiosity.

But Lily had noticed lately he looked more nervous and jumped a lot. Also a new kid was at her school named Bea Wise. She had become her friend. But Lily had noticed the whispering that Basil and Bea did and the looks now Bea also gave her it was unnerving.

Especially at this time off year. The time when the anniversary of her fathers disappearance coming up.

It all changed the day before the anniversary of her fathers disappearance. When the voice she heard now and then in her head said.

'_Lils everything is about to change and I'm so, so sorry'_

Lily didn't know what the voice meant. But then later that day when Basil, Bea and her were walking home. Suddenly something jumped out at them.

It was huge with glowing red eyes. Lily was terrified but then Bea had pulled out a sword, and Basil distracted it. While Bea attacked it. Stabbing the sword into the creature which burst into gold dust.

"Are you alright Lily?" Bea asks softly

"What the HELL was that?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 18/2/2020: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

"What the HELL was that?" Lily asks

"Lets get you home now. It is not safe", Basil starts

Bea would see Lily was going to put up a fight.

"We WILL explain at your place to your family too", Bea compromises

Lily wanted to protest but Bea and Basil just start leading her away fast. Both seemed tense and were looking everywhere like more danger was going to pop up.

"What was that _creature_?" Lily asks

They don't answer. But they get to her building fast. Lily lets them up to the Penthouse. Desperately wanting answers and her Mum.

When they get in Martha greets them. She sees the anxious and confused expression on her Granddaughters face.  
"What is wrong dear?" Martha asks

"Bea and Basil said they would explain", Lily replies

"We will. But your Mum and siblings should be here", Bea tells them

"I will call Kate and tell her something has happened", Martha decides

She calls Kate and tells her to get some. She assured Kate that Lily was alright just a little shaken about something. She then calls Alexis who was picking up the Twins.

Martha then asks Lily want happened and Lily hurriedly tells her Gran while Bea and Basil were whispering in the corner.

Half an hour later Alexis arrives with Jake and Reece. Next Jenny arrives with Johanna and her kids. And soon Kate arrives with Lanie, Espo, and Ryan.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Kate asks looking at her daughter for signs of injury.

"I'm fine. But this creature attacked me. And Basil and Bea fought it off. Bea had a sword!" Lily explains

"Sword?" Espo asks looking at the short girl with grey eyes.

"Yes", Bea admits with a sigh

Espo and Ryan's hands twitch to their guns.  
"What happened? What is my daughter talking about? Creature?" Kate demands

"Mrs Castle…", Basil says nervously

"Explain!" Kate demands

"Kate dear let them breath. Lily told me what happened it will be a shock. I am not sure I understand. So why don't we all sit?" Martha suggest calmly

Kate takes a breath and motions everyone to sit down. Basil was nervous he really hadn't explained the Greek World to a lot of people all at once before.

"That creature that attack you Lily is called a Hellhound. A monster from the Underworld", Bea states

"That is a load of…", Ryan starts but Jenny stops him.

"Let them explain", Jenny replies softly knowing her secret was going to come out too.

"Basil and I come from a world that is all around you. But _mortals_ can't see it", Bea starts

"Mortals? You say that like…", Kate trails off

"Like I'm not? Well I'm not. Well I'm only _half_-mortal", Bea states

"How can you be Half something?" Alexis asks frowning

"I would like to know that too", Lanie says frowning trying to work it out.

"Same way as you are", Basil blurts out to Alexis.

Alexis's eyes widen. And Bea curses in Greek.  
"Nice job Basil", Bea tells him

Basil looks sheepishly at her.

"Back up what is your other half?" Ryan asks

"Half Mortal, Half God. Otherwise known as…", Bea starts

"Demigod", Jenny finishes

Everyone looks too her in shock.

"Jenny?" Ryan asks

"I am sorry Kev. But I AM a demigod too", Jenny reveals

"But this can't be right", Espo explodes

Everyone bursts into talking but Martha. To her is seemed to make sense. She had always felt something was different. She had noticed little things she would look once and notice something different then when she looked again they looked normal.

"Everyone calm down. Miss Wise please explain more", Martha says

Bea takes a deep breath.

"I live with my Dad. But during the Summer I go to a place for my kind, demigods, called Camp Half-Blood. It is a place that ALL demigods are safe. As a barrier protects us from the monsters", Bea tells them

"Monsters?" Kate asks

"Cool", Jake and Reece whisper

"Yes. If you read a Greek and Roman Mythology book about monsters they are about accurate. ALL monsters you could imagine in Greek and Roman Mythology are real. They hunt demigods", Bea replies

"How would they hunt them?" Espo asks

"Our scent. All demigods have a _divine_ scent that monsters pick up. If you're a child of the Big Three or a child of a God or Goddess who loved their mother or father very much then your scent is stronger", Jenny replies

"So Gods?" Ryan asks his wife

"Greek Gods we are talking about. Roman Gods are the same as the Greek just with different names", Jenny replies

"You mean like Ze…", Espo starts

"Don't!" Jenny, Basil and Bea yell

"What?" everyone asks confused

"If you say the name of a God or Goddess it could offend them. Especially if your mortal. It turns their attention on to you. The King of Olympus is definably one you shouldn't say", Bea replies

"Who is your parent then?" Kate asks sceptically

"Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Civilizations, Mathematics, Warfare, City Defence, Crafts, the Arts and Skill", Bea replies proudly

"Who is your parent Jen?" Ryan asks his wife.

"I am a Roman Demigod. My father is…Mercury. Roman God of Roads, Travels, Gymnasiums, Thieves, Athletes, Diplomacy, Commerce, Trade and Invention", Jenny replies nervously trying not to look at Alexis, Lily, Jake, Reece and Johanna.

"How do you _kill_ monsters?" Kate asks

"With Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. But we only banish them. As they reform and _always_ come back. We have swords, daggers and bows mainly", Bea explains

"Swords really?" Espo asks sceptically

Lanie found that hard to believe too.

Bea takes off her bracelet and taps it and it turns into a sword. Making the cops jump back.  
"This was a gift from my mother. ALL demigods get a weapon when they get to Camp. But only _some_ get personal weapons from their parents", Bea explains turning it back into a bracelet

"Your guns wouldn't work on monsters", Basil tells them  
"Why?" Ryan asks

Bea shrugs, "It is a mortal weapon. Not made of material from the Divine World"

"What does that have to do with the monster that attacked me?" Lily asks after listening carefully to her friends explanations.

"First I should tell you I'm not human", Basil informs them

Kate, Espo and Ryan go for their guns.  
"Stop! He is a satyr!" Bea exclaims

They look at Basil and see he not had goat legs showing. He had also put his crutches down.

"Satyrs go to school to find demigods. We can _smell _them", Basil replies nervously

"And what has this got to do with me?" Lily asks glaring

"Lily! Be nice", Kate scolds her daughter, even through she was wondering too.

"You, and your siblings are demigods", Basil blurts out

Silence had filled the air. But something else had too. Bea and Basil's eyes had widened and they looked shocked and_ frightened_.

"Impossible. I'm not a God and Ca…_he_ was as human as they come", Kate states

"I am so, so sorry Beckett. My Katie", a voice says behind them

Everyone turns and gasps a familiar man was now behind them where nobody had been before. His brown hair and blue eyes. But he was not in the usual clothes they had seen this man in, in the past. He was in a UPS Uniform. His eyes looked older, wiser and had remorse in them with a hit of mischief. But he had an aura around him that they weren't sure about.

"Castle"

"Richard!"

"Dad!"

"My Lord!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

"Castle", Kate whispers shocked

"Richard", Martha states shocked by her sons sudden appearance.

"Dad", Alexis states wide eyed.

How did her Dad just come in without them hearing.

"My Lord!" Basil and Bea says kneeling before the Messenger God.

"Rise Bea Wise daughter of Athena and Basil Satyr. You both have done very well", Hermes says softly

Hermes saw the faces off the people he called family and friends. Espo and Ryan looked ready to kill him. Which he couldn't blame them for.

Lanie looked about ready to slap him when she got over her shock.

His adopted Martha looked shocked but their was a spark off happiness and confusion in her eyes.

His beloved daughter Alexis looked at him in shock, happiness, confusion and surprise.

Jenny is oldest daughter in the room. Looked surprised. But had bowed her head at him showing him she still respected him.

Reece and Jake were looking at him in surprise and curiosity. With only a hint of familiarity.

Johanna looked curious with no hint of familiarity. Why wouldn't she be she had never meet him.

Lily was looking at him in anger as she recognised him. He guessed he deserved that.

Kate. Kate looked at him in shock, hurt, pain and _betrayal_. Oh how he wished he could take all those feelings away from her.

Damn these blasted Ancient Laws.

"Yes it is me Rick. Well kind off", Hermes replies

They looked at him confused now.

"Dad where have you been? Why are you dressed like that? Why did they call you My Lord?" Alexis asks, "Is that really you?"

"Come here Pumpkin", Hermes says softly opening his arms wanting to hug one of his favourite children.

Alexis slowly approaches him. She looks him in the eyes. Trying to see if this was her Dad. What she saw made her both smile and look confused. She saw many things in his eyes. But she DID see her Dad.

"Dad!" Alexis exclaims and rushing into his arms

Hermes pulls her close. Hugging her tightly. She smelt just the same. Oh how he missed this.

"Where have you been?" Alexis asks pulling back and hitting his arm.

Basil and Bea flinch hoping not to have a wrath of a Olympian but Hermes lets her hit him.  
"That is complicated", Hermes replies

Martha gets up next.

"Richard!" Martha say hugging her 'son', "I have missed you. Don't you _ever_ do that again young man!"

Bea and Basil's eyes widen as they saw Lord Hermes do nothing.

Hermes chuckles he was fair from young. Martha was even young to him. But it warmed his heart that she loved him like a son. As his mother…well she wasn't around anymore. Hermes hoped he could gift Martha with immortality. As he hoped to do with Alexis, Lily, Reece, Jake, Johanna and Kate. But that might be pushing it.

"That might be hard", Hermes admits

"Why?" Martha asks

"That will be explained soon", Hermes replies

Lanie breaks from her shock and storms up to him slapping his face. Hard. Bea and Basil whimper at that hoping this wouldn't put the powerful God over the edge.

Hermes winced, "I guess I deserve that"

"That you did Writer Boy", Lanie replies before hugging him, "Don't you dare hurt _her_ again"

"I hope to not have too", Hermes replies

Espo and Ryan just glare at him not moving from Kate's side. Lily storms up and starts to kick him.

"You left us! You abandoned us! I hate you! I hate you!" Lily cried

Hermes heart hurt at his baby girls words. But all demigod children did say that at one stage. But it didn't make hearing it again any easier.

"Ok I might have deserved that", Hermes says as Lily was pulled back by Martha.

"Might!" Kate says getting over her shock to show anger.

She jumped up and stormed over to him. Hermes braced himself for what was VERY likely to come. His brother would be proud of his prediction.

Kate slapped him. Hard. He winced but allowed the second slap too and the third.

"Ok I DID deserve that", Hermes replies wincing, "Geez my sister would be proud of you"

Hermes knew he was probably right. Artemis would _love_ Kate and if it was possible ask her to join the Hunt. So would Athena as she had respect for strong women and women who took no shit. Apollo was probably laughing his ass off right now. Jerk. Ares if he was watching was probably roaring with laughter. He just hoped Hephaestus was not recording this and airing it on Hephaestus TV. Hopefully Persephone was still in the Underworld. And Dionysus was hopefully at Camp so not watching this. So yes his siblings were probably getting so much enjoyment in this. He just hoped Thalia, Hebe, Hercules, Enyo and so many other siblings weren't seeing this they would _never_ allow him to forget this. Jerks.

He knew his Father was likely laughing at his misfortune. His Step-Mother Hera would likely love _and_ adore Kate. His Aunts and Uncles would differ. Demeter and Hades wouldn't care. Well Hades _might_ laugh at his misfortune after the prank he played on him last week. Hestia would likely give him sympathy but she would understand Kate and the others point off view. And Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite were likely laughing their asses off if they were watching.

As for Aphrodite was likely absolutely loving this as she loved drama and messing up peoples love life.

He was coming to have to do something about that.

"You bet you did. Explanation now!" Kate growls

Basil and Bea were looking like they were going to have a heartattack. They didn't understand how the all mighty Lord Hermes was allowing people to talk, hit, slap and verbally assault him. Jenny was also slightly scared. She didn't want her fathers Roman side coming out.

Hermes sighs, "Ok this is really going to be hard for you to believe"

"More so then monsters attacking my daughter?" Kate asks scoffing

Hermes winced when Kate referred to Lily as just her daughter.

"More so. But first please stop giving Miss Wise, Basil and Jenny a heart attack", Hermes states

Kate and the others looked at the three. And all three did look scared. Basil more so he was cowering on the ground.

"What is wrong with you three?" Espo asks

"Jenny it is just the bas…", Ryan starts

Jenny slaps him, "Shut up! Don't insult him!"

Everyone looked at her confused.

"I am sorry about him My Lord Father", Jenny says bowing to Hermes

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief. How can Castle be Jenny's father? He was about her age wasn't he? And what was the 'My Lord' stuff that those three were saying.

"Jenny relax I am not going to go off. To be honest I deserve everything they throw at me. If you daughter want to have a go you can too without me getting mad. I deserve it. Your other siblings have done a _lot_ worse", Hermes replies honestly

Which was true. Many of his children cursed his name. None more then Luke. Hermes winced at the thought. He had failed as a Father so many times and as a Husband too. Even though his marriage to Kate wasn't a Divine Wedding and a Binding Wedding. He still considered her his True Love and Soulmate. Yes he did have flings in the last 5 years. But he was upset and well there couldn't be a world without demigods. There needed to be balance.

"Siblings?" Ryan asks confused

"Castle explain now! Or get out", Kate demands.

Hermes sighs he couldn't stall any longer.

"Kate I am sorry. To ALL of you I am sorry I lied…", Hermes starts

"Lied about what?" Alexis asks confused

"Yes Richard what?" Martha asks

"About being me being Richard Castle. Son of Martha Rodgers", Hermes replies

"You ARE my son", Martha starts confused

"I DO consider you my mother Martha. As mine. Well is kind of dead and faded", Hermes replies

"What do you mean?" Martha asks hurt

"I am not Richard Castle son of Martha Rodgers. I am Hermes Greek God of Messengers, Loads, Roads, Travels, Gymnasiums, Thieves, Athletes, Orators, Diplomacy, Commerce, Trade and Invention. Son of Lord Zeus, King of Olympus and King of the Sky and Lady Maia, Eldest Pleiades, who was a daughter of the Titan Atlas", Hermes reveals with a tried sigh

There was silence. Shocked silence.

"That is why I look the way I do now. And why do much is happening. Including why a satyr told you Alexis, Lily, Reece, Jake and Johanna were demigods. And the reason why a monster attacked Lily", Hermes says with torment in his eyes.

"That is not possible. I birthed you", Martha whispers speaking first.

"The Mist which hides the Divine World from mortal eyes can do many things. Including planting false memories. But I needed a break from Olympus and saw how you had a heart of gold Martha that you draw me in. I choice you to be my mother in this 'break' my father was allowing me to have. And I truly became to care for you as a Mother. As my Mother. When that started I protected you from the harm of my world. If you died it would hurt me more then Maia's death did. I didn't know Maia. But I grow to know, respect and love you", Hermes says softly to Martha love shinning in his bright blue eyes.

Martha was shocked but she could tell Rich…Hermes was speaking the truth.

"I don't know what to say Rich…Lord Hermes", Martha corrects herself starting to believe

"I don't need you to say _Lord_. Just Hermes. A mothers right after all", Hermes replies smirking and smiling slightly.

Martha lets out a laugh and gets up and hugs him. Hermes hugs her back.

"Well then expect me to be embarrassing then", Martha states

"I expect nothing less", Hermes replies smiling softly as Martha sits down.

Everyone else was starting to come around from their stunned looks.

"Dad you're a God?" Alexis asks cautiously

"Yes I am Pumpkin. I swear on the River Styx", Hermes says as thunder booms at his oath.

Everyone jumps slightly and looks confused.

"Swearing on the River Styx is one of the strongest oaths one can swear. It has unpleasant side effects if you break an oath", Bea explains, "So if Lord Hermes was lying he would be struck down or worse"

"Worse?" Espo asks trying to imagine something worse then being struck down.

Whatever that meant.

"To mortals or demigods it could mean certain…", Basil hesitant

"Death", Jenny, Bea and Hermes says together

Everyone looks alarmed at that.

"That is if Lady Styx is in a _really _bad mood. In a good mood you might get away with bad luck", Hermes informs them.

"Bad luck?" Lanie asks raising an eyebrow  
"Very, very bad luck Lanie. That _could_ lead to death. That is if Lady Styx wants to toy with you", Hermes explains

"This is all crazy man", Espo states

"Welcome to my life", Hermes says drily

"Why did you leave Cas…why did you leave then _Lord Hermes_?" Kate asks not knowing what name to call him.

"First you NEVER have to call me _Lord_. I don't want to hear it from you my Katie. NEVER from you. Even if it is a formal event", Hermes tells her firmly

This shocked Bea, Basil and Jenny. They knew what that meant. If Lord Hermes was giving a free pass for life and like that to not addressing him formally. This meant Lord Hermes considered Detective Beckett his wife. His equal.

Kate raises an eyebrow. She didn't know what that meant. But she knew it was big considering how Jenny, Miss Wise and the so-called Satyr were acting.

"As for leaving. My world has laws", Hermes starts

"Laws?" Kate echoes

"For Gods?" Espo asks snicking

Ryan had to laugh a bit too Jenny glares at him.

"There are laws to even Gods. Yes they are different to mortal ones. But more serve", Hermes replies not commenting on the laughing.

He knew it was funny for Gods having to obey the law.

"These Laws are called the Ancient Laws. ALL Gods are bound by them. Well all Greek/Roman anyway", Hermes explains

"What are these Ancient Laws?" Kate asks

"And why would they make you leave us?" Alexis asks confused

"There is a law that Gods are not allowed to be with their children. Including raising them", Hermes says quietly

The kids eyes widen. So do the adults. But didn't that mean that Cast…Hermes shouldn't have raised Alexis?

"But m…", Alexis starts

"My Father gave me a pass Alexis. He gave me time to spend with you all. Till five years ago. Five years ago my time was up. And my family needed me on Olympus. I couldn't completely ignore my responsibilities. You might think I am irresponsible. But I DO have a lot of duties. I tried to do them while I was Richard Castle. But soon with how things were going they needed me FULL time", Hermes explains.

"Why would they need you full time?" Lanie asks

"And you responsible?" Espo chuckles

"Guys I am THE messenger God. I carry messengers and packages for everyone. I have my own company that actually does that. So many people depend on me. As I am the only one that can pass into other Gods or Goddesses domains", Hermes explains

"Wouldn't that be exhausting?" Ryan asks

Hermes shrugs, "I am the Fastest. So not very"

"What do you mean by Greek…", Reece starts

"…and Roman?" Jake finishes

"Greece was founded first then Rome right?" Hermes asks them

Everyone nods.

"But Rome kind off adopted us Olympians. But called us by a different name. So in doing that they split the Olympians _personalities_ and _forms_ in two. That is when the Greek Olympians can change form into our Roman", Hermes replies

"That must be confusing", Martha states

"Well the last year and a bit wasn't a picnic", Hermes replies drily.

"What does that mean?" Kate asks she was curious

"Well there was a war. And the Gods were split between their two identities One minute we would be Greek the next Roman. Dad had to close off Olympus. And all off us were kind of incapacitated. And it caused chaos", Hermes replies

"War? Gods have wars?" Espo asks curious

"Yes. When a war happens it means it is nearly the end off the world. Two wars of ours have been fought in the last two/three years", Hermes explains

"How didn't we notice?" Ryan asks

"You did", Hermes replies simply

"How? We don't remember anything", Kate asks

"The mist changed events. Do you remember the large so called storm system racing across the country?" Hermes asks

"Yes it cost a lot of lives", Ryan says

"That was you?" Kate asks shocked

"No it wasn't us. My family were facing something so deadly that mortals go into insanity if they truly or partly saw it. MY family were trying to lock it back up for better words. It nearly cost our family everything. But I might have been fighting it but I was more concerned about you Katie, you and our children, Alexis, Mother and also Ryan, Espo, Jenny and all my children", Hermes replies looking haunted

"What would have you so concerned?" Kate asks seeing the pain in his eyes.

Kate knew by that look that Hermes/Castle had lost someone. Someone important and he was blaming himself.  
"The Battle of Manhattan was happening. A battle where demigods of Olympus were fighting their family that had sided with my Grandfather. Who wanted to literally destroy humankind", Hermes replies

"Grandfather?" Lily asks losing some of her anger.

"Kron…", Alexis starts

"Don't! Names have power Pumpkin. Yes it was him", Hermes replies

"How didn't we notice a 'battle' take place?" Ryan asks

"Do you remember the rash vandalism and murders all around Manhattan? About a year, year and a half ago?" Hermes asks

"Yes. It caused havoc with all the precincts. We were overloaded. But a voice was telling me not too get too close…", Kate trails off

"Did you Lily, Reece, Jake, Alexis and even you Johanna ever hear a voice in your head?" Hermes asks suddenly

They all hesitant but nod.

"That was me. So I never really left you. I care about all off you. All my children. I just couldn't be _physically _with you. So I tried to keep you safe by giving you advice and steering you away from something dangerous", Hermes explains

"But didn't it break those laws?" Alexis asks

"Laws can bend slightly pumpkin. All the Gods do it. They give some off their children _special _attention. By doing it mentally is safer for the demigod child", Hermes explains

"My Mum does it all the time", Bea confirms

Kate realised something. He said 'ALL my children'. Did that mean he had others?

"You said children…", Kate says eyes narrowing

Hermes was saved from answering by a buzzing sound. He sighs duty called it seemed.

"What is that?" Ryan asks

Hermes pulls out his Caduceus. Kate, Espo and Ryan all jump seeing it just come out off nowhere and the snakes start moving. Start talking.

"You have to get back to work", one hisses

"Your wasting time and you have Lord Hades waiting on his package", another hisses

"George! Martha! Shut it", Hermes tells them as they continue to complain

Everyone's eyes widen at that.  
"Excuse me?" Martha asks her adopted son.

"Sorry Mother. This Martha", Hermes nods towards the snake, "Everyone these _pests_ are George and Martha. George, Martha this is my mortal family"

"We are not pests", the snake George complains

"The nerve of you", the snake Martha complains

They continue to argue. Making Hermes sigh why again did he have them?

"What is that?" Espo asks

"We are not a _that_", the snake George hisses

"We are…", the snake Martha starts

"Enough! Tell Uncle H I will be there soon", Hermes orders

He puts it away muttering to himself.

"Damn guy is Lord of the Dead and he expects next second delivery", Hermes complains muttering, "Do this Hermes…deliver that Hermes…son make sure that necklace for Hera comes quick I hate sleeping on the couch…"

Thunder booms above them at his last muttering.

"Umm Lord Hermes I think you should stop", Basil mutters nervously

"Yeh Father. I don't think the Lord of the Sky liked you sharing that information", Jenny states with a weak chuckle

Hermes rolls his eyes, "It is true"

Thunder rumbles again.

"Well it is!" Hermes says looking up

Thunder rumbles again.  
"What is that?" Reece asks

"That is my Father. He is the King of the Skies. Thunder and Lightning are usually his signs. Thunder rumbles when you offend him and he takes notice", Hermes explains

"But you did an oath before and it rumbled", Jake asks confused.

"It takes practice to tell the difference", Hermes says gently

Suddenly thunder rumbles again.

"All right", Hermes replies sighing sadly knowing his time was up.

"What is it?" Kate asks seeing his sad look.

"I must go", Hermes says

There were protests immediately.

"It is not forever that I vow on the River Styx", Hermes says

Thunder rumbles at his oath.

"Just for now. The Ancient Laws are being changed. Too many Gods are complaining about not seeing their children. And about how many hate us for not being there for them. So they are being reviewed and soon I'll hopefully have more leeway. But for now I must leave", Hermes explains softly

"What do we do now?" Kate asks, "You just going to leave us again"

"No. Basil, Miss Wise I have a quest for you!" Hermes announces trying his attention to the satyr and daughter of Athena.

Both kneel on the floor.

"What may we do for you Lord Hermes?" Bea asks formally

"You are to escort my family. Everyone here plus Jenny and Ryan's children to Camp Half-Blood. Safety and alive. They are to be able to bunk in the Big House or my Cabin if my children desire. They have MY permission to go. Tell Chiron if Dionysus has a problem with it he can talk to me", Hermes orders, "Do you accept this quest and its possible dangers or deaths?"

That last sentence makes everyone but Bea, Basil and Jenny flinch and worry about what could happen.

"What do you mean possible dangers or deaths?" Kate asks worried

"There are risks Katie. All will be explained in time", Hermes says softly looking her in the eyes.

"We can't…", Kate starts  
"Katie do you trust me? Do you trust me even a little bit?" Hermes asks seriously looking her in the eyes.

His crystal blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes **(AN/I don't know if Hazel is right)**. He doesn't break her gaze.

Kate looks into his ancient eyes and sees he is desperate for her to trust him. Could she trust him again? Could she or would she be putting her children in danger?

"Katie I promise I am doing this to protect you all", Hermes says softly, "But I swear on the River Styx that if necessary I will personal come to you to defend you and the kids if it looks like your going to die or if Basil and Bea fail to protect you before you all reach Camp Half-Blood"

Bea, Basil and Jenny gasp at the vow. That was very serious. No God had ever, _ever_ made such on oath of protection. That vow would deter major threats for fear off angering the Messenger God. Having a God turn up to fight gets you vaporized if your lucky.

Kate's gut told her that vow was one of the most serious. And it told her that such a vow probably had never been done.

He holds her eyes. Kate could see he was _begging_ her to trust him.

"I will trust you with this. But you have a long way to go", Kate decides

Hermes nods, "Fair enough Katie"

Everyone was surprised by how well Hermes was taking this. Shouldn't a God be more serious or short tempered or all knowing?

"Basil, Bea do you accept this quest I give you?" Hermes asks the two.  
"Yes my Lord", they say bowing

"I will see to it too Dad", Jenny adds

"Very well. I must go", Hermes says

They could see the pain in Hermes eyes as he said those words. Johanna seeing his eyes gets up and runs to hug his legs.

Hermes kneels down and hugs her tightly. His heart warming at his youngest daughters acceptance.

"I love you my precious baby girl. Never doubt that", Hermes says softly kissing her forehead, he whispers his blessing on his youngest.

Making Basil and Bea gasp at what Lord Hermes just did. They realised how special those words he said in Ancient Greek were.

The others all look confused.

"I love you Daddy", Johanna says pulling back

"I love you too Baby. We will see each other again soon", Hermes says

"Promise?" Johanna asks

"I swear on the River Styx", Hermes vows

Thunder rumbles at his oath.  
"Pinky promise?" she asks innocently holding out her pinky.

Bea and Basil have to smile at Johanna's innocence. Not realising her Father just made the highest oath he could.

Hermes laughs and wraps his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise", Hermes promises smiling

Johanna smiles and backs away to her Mum. Alexis comes over and hugs him.  
"I still love you Dad", Alexis says softly

"I will ALWAYS love you pumpkin", Hermes says hugging her tight and kissing her hair.

He also mutters a special blessing. Before Alexis pulls away. Martha comes up next.

"You might not be my flesh and blood. But I still love you like a son", Martha says kissing his cheek.

"And I love you like your my own Mother, Mother. Be safe and I'll see you soon. Keep everyone in check", Hermes says to her smiling fondly

"If I can survive you antics all these years I can survive anything", Martha jokes with a laugh

Hermes laughs too. He blesses her with his protection.

"So we will see you again?" Espo asks

"You WILL. Will you forgive me?" Hermes asks

"Can't say yet bro. Maybe with time", Espo replies

"Fair enough", Hermes nods with respect

"You better keep your promise", Ryan states, "And I want to know how Jenny is your daughter"

"You should know how babies are made Kev", Hermes replies drily with a laugh

"If you break our girls heart again you will pay", Lanie says to Hermes

Bea and Basil wince hoping that threating his life would NOT get them killed.

"I know. And I'll let you", Hermes replies solemnly

Jenny comes over and hugs him.  
"It is good to see you again Dad", Jenny says pulling back

"You too Jennifer. Know I have always loved you and respected your mother", Hermes tells her

"Thanks for telling me", Jenny says nodding

Reece and Jake give him a quick hug not quite forgiving their Father. Lily refuses to hug her Father not forgiving him yet.

He still left them. To Lily that was still unforgiveable.

Kate looks at Hermes. She didn't know what to say to him. What could she say to the man she both loved, hated and not really knew.

"I know Katie. You don't have to say anything. Just know I love you with all my immortal being. On the River Styx I vow", Hermes vows

Everyone gasps. Kate's eyes widen at the oath. But only Basil, Bea and Jenny knew the true meaning behind those words.

"I will see you soon. If you need me have this", Hermes says pulling out a gold necklace with his symbol of power on it in pendent form, "This is made out of Imperial Gold. Enchanted to alert me if you need me and to protect you from harm"

Kate shakily takes the gold necklace in hand. She notices as she takes it the ring on Hermes wedding finger. _Their_ wedding ring.

"I love you more then anything in the universe Katherine Beckett and I would be nothing without you. This pendent is a promise to you of my undying love. You are the love off my life. And I'll spend however long is necessary on making up for all the wrongs I have made. And if you still don't want anything to do with me I'll leave you alone. But I'll _never_ fully leave you. I can't. I have tied myself too you. I can't fully leave you again if I tried. I love you Katherine and I'll wait forever for you. And I would gladly come back for you again and again", Hermes says kissing her forehead.

Kate had tears in her eyes at his words.

"I love you", he says one last time before vanishing in a flash of light

Making them all shield their eyes.

Kate's tears fall when he left. He loved her. It sounded true. But could a God really love a Mortal? Could she ever forgive him for breaking her heart?

She knew she still loved him.

But as she thought could a God, an immortal being, truly love a mortal such as her?...

* * *

_Hephaestus Forges…_

* * *

"Brother I have a favour to ask off you", Hermes says appearing in his brothers forge to Hephaestus and Apollo laughing.

Hermes looks where Hephaestus and Apollo are looking. At a TV screen of him getting slapped, kicked and verbally assaulted.

"Damn and curse you Hephaestus, Apollo I'm going to send you both to Uncle Hades!"

That just caused the brothers to fall over laughing at him.

* * *

What Hermes didn't realise to later was that his situation had been broadcasted all across Olympus. So EVERYONE saw him getting slapped silly.

Oh how he was going to kill his brothers…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
